


i guess hot angsty loner boys ARE will's type

by Unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and introducing nico as himself, kayla as ultimate wingman, no one is the voice of reason here. reason? what's that?, starring will as repressed nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwieldyink/pseuds/Unwieldyink
Summary: Band members came out and went to their instruments, getting ready for the show. Will skimmed over them quickly, but his eyes caught on one person in particular. A dark haired guy, who Will assumed to be the lead singer, was fiddling with a microphone center stage. The somber expression on his face somehow seemed to suit him, even on a stage in front of thousands of people. He glanced up at the crowd and the corner of his mouth twitched up. Will's heart rate picked up with it. Now he could see those dark, intense eyes, the surprisingly attractive scar running across the guy's cheek. And really, those skinny jeans had to be illegal.Will leaned over to whisper into Kayla's ear. "Did you bring me here just because he's hot?"





	i guess hot angsty loner boys ARE will's type

**Author's Note:**

> look i couldn't think of a good name ok  
for day one of will solace birthday week on tumblr @solangeloweek, Day 1- Platonic/Romantic relationship!

"Get dressed," Kayla said as the apartment door closed behind her.

Will sat up up the couch, where he'd been just fine watching Netflix in his sweatpants, thank you very much. "What? Why?"

"You remember my friend Piper? The music agent? Well, she's been managing her friend, and he blew up recently. She got me free tickets to his show tonight."

"Okay," Will said. "Sounds great. Have fun. But why does that mean I have to get dressed?"

"Because you're coming with me."

Will tilted his head back and groaned. "Can't you take Austin? Or, I dunno, Lacy?"

"Lacy?" Kayla sat down next to Will on the couch as she scrunched her nose up. "You think I'm gonna take Lacy to a concert?"

"Well, it's better than taking me."

Kayla clapped her hand on Will's shoulder. "Put some real pants on. We're leaving in thirty minutes."

Will groaned again, but Kayla walked off to her room. Will sighed, and then stood, off in search of some jeans.

.

Will did not want to be here.

He'd already tried to bail twice, once when he saw the line to get into the venue and then again when, five minutes after when the concert was supposed to start, the stage was still empty. But both times, Kayla had grabbed him by the shirt and made him stay. "You'll have fun," she promised.

Somehow, Will doubted that.

Will stood at the edge of the crowd, arms crossed, and glared at Kayla.

"Oh, quit being a baby," she told him. "Three hours and you'll be back at home with your precious Netflix again."

_ Three hours? _

Will opened his mouth to protest, but just as he did, the lights dimmed even more, and the crowd started to cheer.

Band members came out and went to their instruments, getting ready for the show. Will skimmed over them quickly, but his eyes caught on one person in particular. A dark haired guy, who Will assumed to be the lead singer, was fiddling with a microphone center stage. The somber expression on his face somehow seemed to suit him, even on a stage in front of thousands of people. He glanced up at the crowd and the corner of his mouth twitched up. Will's heart rate picked up with it. Now he could see those dark, intense eyes, the surprisingly attractive scar running across the guy's cheek. And really, those skinny jeans had to be illegal.

Will leaned over to whisper into Kayla's ear. "Did you bring me here just because he's hot?"

Kayla laughed. "Of course that's the first thing you would think. No, doofus, I brought you here because I like his music."

"But, like... he is hot, right? You agree?"

"Yeah, no shit he's hot. 'Hot angsty loner boy' is, like, his whole thing."

Will glanced back up at the singer as he said: "Hey, everyone. Doing well tonight?"

The crowd cheered in response. The singer didn't sound particularly excited, but Will found his chill, laid back tone of speaking incredibly cool. The guy was reserved, sure, but he sounded like he knew what he was doing.

"What's his name?" Will whispered to Kayla again.

"Nico di Angelo."

_ Nico. _ Yeah, that fit. Will was just starting to decide that maybe angsty loner boys were his type.

And then Nico started singing.

Will didn't stand a chance, really. The instant Nico's low, gravelly voice spread through the venue, Will knew he was done for. His heart completely stopped. His ears started to go pink. He forgot that Kayla was even there, just focused on the dark haired boy singing into a microphone.

Around the end of the first song, Will finally got over his _hot guy hot guy oh my god hot guy who can _**_sing_** freakout. The crowd burst into cheers again.

The next song was more fast paced. People in the crowd bobbed along, including Will. Now that he was done short-circuiting about Nico, he could actually listen to the music.

It was good, an indie rock sound with lyrics just a little too angsty to not be written by someone in their early twenties. Will guessed that the Nico guy probably wrote all his own songs. This one, as well as Will could glean from the lyrics, was about the day to day monotony of life. Nico threw in some vague lyrics about breaking out, the music swelled, and he belted into the microphone, stomping to the beat of the drums.

A little bit more Kayla's style than Will's, but the music still got Will's blood pumping and the chorus still got lodged in Will's brain.

The song ended, and Nico smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in the entire performance. He waited for the crowd to settle down, and then spoke again.

"This next song," Nico said, looking around the audience. "I wrote this one during a, ah, a little bit of a rough time in my life. Unrequited love, and all that. Has anyone else ever experienced that? When you like someone who could never like you back?"

_ How about right now? _

Nico started singing, and the concert went on.

Throughout the night, Will got more and more into it, until the last song where he was full on bouncing along to the music just like everyone else. He would've shouted the lyrics if he knew them.

Finally, the concert ended, and after Nico waved goodbye and left the stage, the crowd began to disperse. But it was a big crowd, and as everyone pushed to the exit at the same time, things got a little rough. A tall man bumped into Kayla, and she went sprawling onto the floor.

"Kayla!" Will knelt next to her. When she lifted her face from the floor, the lower half of it was smudged with blood.

"My nose," she said, lifting a hand to her face. "Ow."

Will quickly flagged down a security guard, and before he knew it, both he and Kayla were being escorted backstage.

Will stood by nervously as a medic examined Kayla's face.

"Is it broken?" Will asked.

"Don't think so," Kayla said. "It doesn't feel like the last time I broke my nose."

Will scowled. "Maybe you need to be more careful."

"Well, maybe you need to do a better job of protecting your poor baby sister from being shoved."

"Excuse me," the medic said. "The less you talk, the easier this will be."

Just as soon as Kayla quieted down, a door in the corner of the room opened, and the band that had been playing clamored out.

They stopped when they saw Will standing in their way. Nico was right in front- and staring at Will with those pitch black eyes of his. Will thought he might faint.

"Uh, hi," Will said. He shuffled out of the band's path. "Sorry, I'll, uh..."

"No, it's okay." Nico stepped forward. "Why are you back here?"

"My sister, um, got hurt." Will gestured at Kayla, who raised a hand in greeting, even though she couldn't see the band around the medic who was tending to her.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Nico's eyebrows screwed up.

A tall blonde guy behind Nico cleared his throat. "Uh, Nico...?" He gestured to the door to outside.

"Right." Nico shook his head. "The reservation." He glanced back at Will. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

The band shuffled out, with only a few nudges and whistles.

By the time all of them filed out, Nico's cheeks were pink. "Sorry about them," he said. His eyes drifted back to Kayla. "And sorry about your sister."

"I'll be okay," she said.

The medic stood. "I'm going to get you an ice pack."

"I'll go with you!" Kayla said, jumping to her feet.

"Uh, are you sure? It's just an ice pack."

"Oh, I know. I'm very peculiar about my ice packs." She smiled at Will. "Be back soon."

The two of them left, leaving Will alone with Nico.

He was going to strangle Kayla.

"Um..." Will cleared his throat. "You did great tonight. That was amazing."

"Oh." Was it just Will, or did the pink on Nico's cheeks darken? "Thanks."

A beat of awkward silence hung between them. "Um, my name's Will."

"Nico."

"Yeah, I know." Nico raised his eyebrows at this, so Will immediately started to backtrack. "No, I just meant, y'know, I asked my sister about it, because you were- singing- really good..."

Nico smiled. "You didn't know who I was? Then why did you come to one of my concerts?"

"Kayla dragged me here," Will said. "That's my sister. She apparently likes your music. And she's friends with your agent, or something? Her name's Piper?"

Nico nodded. "Oh, she knows Piper? I was wondering why she looked familiar." Nico's eyes flicked down to Will's chest for a second. "Odd that we haven't run into each other yet, then."

"Yeah," Will said. "It is." He didn't know what else to say, and the awkward silence hung heavy between them again. Nico checked his watch.

"They're waiting for me. I should probably go." He started to make for the door.

"Wait!" Will said suddenly. Nico paused, turning back to look at him. "I know this is kind of a crazy thing to ask considering you just learned my name, like, two minutes ago, but- are you single?"

A smile spread across Nico's face. "Yeah."

"Would you, um, like to grab lunch sometime, or something?" Will's face was burning now.

Nico reached over to grab a pen and a paper scrap laying on a nearby table. He scribbled something down on it, then handed it to Will.

"Text me sometime," Nico said. "We'll set up a date."

Will stared at Nico's number, now resting in his hand. "Yes!" Will said. "I mean, sure! Yeah! Sounds cool!"

Nico smiled at him one more time, and then disappeared through the door.

.

Will let out a deep breath as soon as he slid back into the car. The nerves from talking to Nico still hadn't completely left him, and his hands were shaking as he tucked Nico's number into the cupholder.

Kayla smirked from the passenger's seat. "You're welcome, by the way."

"For what?"

"For getting you backstage."

"Wha- You did that on purpose? Kayla! You could've broken your nose!"

Kayla shrugged, grinning. "Piper said you two would get along."


End file.
